This Core will provide proteomics technology and support to the investigators in this proposed polycystic kidney disease (PKD) research group. While specific genes and mutations in the proteins encoded by the genes have been identified as starting points for ARPKD and ADPKD, the mutations affect multiple tissues, and therefore almost certainly multiple proteins other than the primary ones encoded by the mutated gene. Proteomics technology allows analysis of patterns of protein changes downstream of a primary genetic defect;we will utilize the resources and personnel of the existing DAB Comprehensive Cancer Center (CCC) Proteomics/Mass Spectrometry Shared Facility to provide proteomics and mass spectrometry capabilities toward the PKD research effort. These efforts will be directed by the existing Shared Facility directors, Drs. Helen Kim and Stephen Barnes, who bring substantial experience in providing such services to the UAB biomedical research community. The rationale for this Core is that systematic proteomic analysis of biological samples from PKD experiments that are hypothesis-driven will enhance the likelihood of identifying previously unidentified proteins or protein modifications that involved in the pathogenesis of the PKD phenotype. Such results can then identify proteins for followup studies, or to which antibodies can be raised for use by the PKD community. An important function of this Core is to provide educational support to the PKD community regarding proteomics technologies and to enable informed utilization of the core technologies by the investigators, particularly for those who have not previously accessed the technologies. These will be in the form of tutorials and/or a workshop, as well as consultation sessions involving the Core directors and individual researchers. PKD this Core services will be enhanced by having a biostatistician working closely with the Core, Dr. Meleth;PKD investigators will be strongly encouraged to consult with Dr.Meleth prior to carrying out an experiment, to insure that various quality control and experimental design issues are addressed. Finally, a research associate will be dedicated to this Core, who will process PKD samples through the appropriate 2D separations and the MS protein identifications. She will coordinate the generation of reports of the final data for each set of samples. This Core will also maintain a database of PKD proteomics data, as part of an ongoing effort by the Shared Facility.